Neon Genesis Evangelion: Angelic Symphony
by MoonLight-Rhythm
Summary: AU. A boy must Pilot Mankind's last hope against the beings known as Angels. Evangelion Re visioned. M for language,some sexual content, and graphic violence. R
1. Impact 1:1 Eva

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Angelic Symphony**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, but I do own a box of special k, it'll be gone by the end of the week. This is AU and because of that, the characters will be OOC, but also in character at the same time. It will be clear through out the story.

Key "Talking" _Thinking/Dream-state_ ¨**Anything that isn't human or is Asuka¨**

_White as far as the eye could see, the air was heavy. This place had a certain aroma to it, something like butterscotch. It was really fascinating, to be nowhere but still feel somewhere at the same time. As if on cue a foot stepped onto the barren wasteland, from that foot the area began to change as if the foot sent out a shock wave. Soon white was replaced with a meadow with a assortment of colorful flowers, and in the center stood a tree. It was a proud looking tree, tall and reaching out to the heavens the trunk and branches thick, as if protecting the ground below. That foot, or more like the person connected to that foot, looked up and around in astonishment. He didn't seem that old; somewhere along 14 years old, with short semi-messy brown hair. He wore a white hooded sweat shirt with a green undershirt and navy blue jeans. He seemed lost and was scanning around looking for his back pack he could have sworn he had on, but it was no where to be found. He then felt himself being pulled to the tree, his legs moving on their own but he was still scanning the area with what some thought was a very distinctive feature: his eyes. Why are they distinctive some would wonder, well eyes are considered a window to the soul, the desire and dreams that the beholder has. In this boy's case, his eyes were dull and gray and showed that he was afraid and alone, tormented and useless, but there was something about them, something deeper than that description. He had always felt it his entire life, he just couldn't explain it, he didn't want to; he was afraid. Pure and simple, but that feeling, that deep surge was reacting to this place, he felt anxious and he felt nervous, but brave at the same time._

_He arrived at the tree and looked up, placing his hand on the trunk still feeling uneasy but at peace. "Hey!" He snapped out of his calm state and did a 360 scan. He could have sworn someone called to him, but not out of anger. No, it was more like it was on the verge of a giggle. Just as he calmed down they started, the voices._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Are you afraid?"_

"_You can't keep up with me!"_

"_We are the same"_

"_You love me right?"_

"_Look at me bastard!"_

_He didn't know what to do, they were many voices and those were the only ones he could pick out. A sea of nobodies had flooded the area and began talking to him, he looked around franticly but the voices were emanating from nothing. He was shivering, he didn't know what to do, he was scared and he was utterly. . . . _

"_Shinji Ikari"_

_The boy heard his name and turned around to see a figure standing in the distance. He couldn't make out the face, but this figure was wearing white robes with weird circular symbols on them and these robes seemed to dance with the wind that had filled the area all of a sudden._

"_Are you the one doing this? Why? Why can't you just let me be? I don't want to put up with this anymore!" Shinji yelled at the figure. He clenched his fists and began tearing up. Suddenly, he began to feel numb and he began to look down at his body, he gasped; he was disappearing! "No! Stop, please! Stop I don't wanna fade away, wait please!" Shinji pleaded letting the tears fall._

"_You are. . . ."_

Impact 1: Eva

Shinji quickly snapped to attention, he sat straight up and looked around. He was surrounded by rubble and debris, he didn't know what just happened but he knew one thing, his head was throbbing. He placed his hand on his head when it felt wet, he drew his hand back and stared at the red stains that now covered his hand. Taking a deep breath he got to his feet and grabbed his back pack, slinging it over his shoulder, he didn't want to take his time he sprinted as fast as he could thinking that whatever caused this, wasn't done. Damn, he hated being right.

"I-is that an angel?" Stammered the boy in disbelief, he didn't think he would actually come in contact with one, he heard the rumors, sure everyones heard them. Beings called angels, have been appearing at random and attacking major cities, demolishing them and leaving nothing behind. He needed to get somewhere safe and fast, just as he had turned around to put his plan into motion when a blue Renoult Alpine A310 1600ve pulled up in front of him.

"Hey you're Shinji right? Well hurry up and get in!" Yelled the purple haired driver of the car. Shinji didn't even think twice he lunged forward and put his left foot on the hood and boosted himself over the car, landing on the other side he opened the door, threw his back pack in the rear of the car and jumped in the passenger seat. Not waiting for the door to close, the driver slammed her foot on the gas making the car speed off as VTOLs flew in to subdue the angel causing a battle to break out. Shinji took a deep and looked over at his savior. It was a woman who was somewhere in her 20's with a tight black sleeveless dress, with the skirt ending a good ways up from the knees. He felt a little disgusted though.

_An angel attacks and I get saved, explosions everywhere and now here I am looking at her-_

"Shinji?" The woman asked. He was pulled out of his trance and slightly blushed, he quickly turned his head so he was looking out the window and replied with an irritated grunt.

"Are you alright? You seem to be bleeding from your head, I have a first aid kit under your seat. And of course I am Misato Katsuragi, please you meet you." She said with teeth bearing grin.

"Ah the pleasure is all mine Miss Katsuragi." He replied sarcastically, he didn't forget the fact she sent him a rather risque photo of herself; especially for the fact she drew and arrow pointing at her chest with the caption 'look here'.

"Hmm, Misato is just fine." She winked at him, just then she heard a loud crack in the distance. She stopped the car and looked over where the angel was only to realize.

"Damn! They dropped N2 bombs!" She yelled out and immediately covered Shinji with her own body as the car was hit the the pressure of the explosion and sent tumbling off into a near by ditch.

**Blue. . . **

_Huh?_

**The hair on that figure, it was defiantly blue wasn't it?**

_Yeah, you're right_

**But putting that aside, are you alright?**

_I guess_

**I think you should. . . **

"Hey Shinji, are you alright?"

Shinji opened his eyes and looked over to see the face of Miasto looking directly back, full of concern. He simple nodded and undid his seat belt, he let himself down slowly and climbed out through his door after opening it.

"Well this is gonna be one for the books eh Shinji-kun?" Misato teased. Shinji just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Eh?"

"On three, ready?" Shinji nodded at her and went to stand beside her as they both flipped the car back on it's wheels. They got the car moving, which Shinji wasn't too thrilled about, Misato did steal a bunch of batteries so the car could move. Of course she waved it off and said she was a government official and it was an emergency. They reached the express car and Misato placed the car on the ramp. The door behind them closed and they could feel themselves being transported down.

"NERV huh?"

"That's right Shinji, NERV are the ones responsible for defense against the angels, we also classified above top secret so only the UN knows about us, so of course we are under direct control of them. But I should save the explaining for when you get there, I'm sure your father will tell you." Misato stated as they entered the lift that would grant them access to the area below, Mistao had called the Geofront; she had started to explain it but Shinji wasn't listening, he already knew what a Geofront was but at the moment he was too concentrated on the fact that he would soon be reunited with his father, he was over come with joy, sorrow and anger all at the same time.

"Aaaaaaaaaand we're here! Touchdown!" Yelled Misato trying to lift the boys spirits, he did seem a bit depressed so she thought some positive re-enforcement was needed, but Shinji just looked over at her and mumbled 'Childish' unfortunately Mistao had heard him and proceeded to rap her knuckles on the top of his head, she then noticed his door was a little loose and grinned, and waited for the express car to come to stop and parked her car quickly, Shinji had undone his seatbelt when he heard Miasto speak up.

"Hey Shinji, wanna know what my favorite season is?" Misato asked as she put hand break up and took her seatbelt off as well. Shinji just stared at her, preferring that he should have stayed in the rubble of that building. Then, without warning she pushed him and he fell, landing on the door as it came off it's hinges.

"Fall!" Misato yelled with triumph. Silence filled the tunnel, Shinji's eye brow twitched in frustration.

"I want to go home now." A monotoned Shinji replied, looking very frustrated and unamused. Causing Misato to sigh in irritation. "I thought you were supposed to be a boy. . ." . The entranced door opened and Misato motioned to Shinji that it was time to move after they duck taped the door back on. He got up and followed her through the door, it lead to another tunnel which led to an elevator. Arriving in the elevator Misato handed Shinji a book on NERV and protocol. Shinji let out a sigh and opened the book. God this was boring, and he didn't even notice that the elevator got another passenger, a blonde haired woman, with thick eyebrows and a lab coat, she was also dressed with a . . . swimsuit?

"A-ah hey Ritsuko!" Misato was startled as to why she had shown up.

"Honestly Misato, you sure took your time getting here." Ritsuko replied with dead pan expression on her face. ¨Considering that in a time like this we need all the man power we can get.¨

"Oh hehe sorry." Misato replied, which when Shinji looked up to watched the exchange he noticed that Misato was acting cute, but he quickly went back to reading. He was wondering why he was reading the book, was his father gonna ask him to work? He let his mind wander a bit, but he was aware that Miasto and Ritsuko were talking about him and how the reason Ritsuko had shown up was because the staff knew for a fact that Misato sucked at directing around the base. A remark that made Misato cringe a bit.

_Aw man, not only does my car get wrecked making the repair bills sky rocket, even after I got it fixed up from last time; and only 33 payments left on it. And now my favorite dress is ruined, and I look so damn good in it. Then I have to put up with-_

"Misato?"

_A kid doesn't even smile or joke, and now Ritsuko shows up and has to say it like it is._

"Misato?"

"Hm?" Misato was pulled out of her train of thoughts by Shinji, and looked over at him and he point ahead, she followed his finger and noticed that Ritsuko was already moving with out them.

"Oh yeah! Some guide you turned out be dammit!" Misato howled at Ritsuko which granted her a sigh from both the doctor and the boy.

It was dark as hell, that was fact. Shinji was even more annoyed, first he has to read a book on protocol and then listen to Ritsuko tell Misato about some unit or something, and how the chance to start it up are low as hell. Now he has to wait in the dark, oh and he has to deal with father soon. Yeah, he was as happy as a god damn rainbow. Then without warning the lights flickered on and he was face to face with a giant purple face. He jumped back as Ritsuko began explaining what it was that they were starring at.

"You see this machine Shinji? This is man made weapon that will protect us from the angels, it is know as Evangelion mankinds last hope." Shinji stared at amazement at the contraption, he then began to skim through the book.

"You won't find anything about the Evangelion in there." Ritsuko stated, Shinji just stared at her and then looked at the Eva unit.

"Is this my father's work?" No sooner than Shinji asked that was it immediately answered by the person in question.

"Yes."Calmly replied Gendo Ikari, Shinji raised his head rather quickly and looked up at a platform that held none other than his father. Shinji timidly gritted his teeth.

"S-so now that I'm here what is you want?" He clenched his fists, he had to remain calm, he had to face this. He knew that, of course he did but it was so damn hard. The person that made Shinji's life torment was staring at him in a cold demeanor and he didn't even say 'sorry' or a 'hello son'. No, he was just being a bastard.

"Like I had stated in the letter, I have a use for you." Replied Gendo is a calm voice, just then the NERV alert went off warning that the angel was still advancing, not only did the N2 bombs fail, but now the angel had fully regenerated and knew then UN ships battle tactics. This is why Gendo had been put in charge of the situation, it was time for the Evas to show the world their potential as well as NERVs.

"Ritsuko, prepare the Eva unit for launch."Gendo ordered the doctor down below. She simply nodded and was preparing to do so when Misato spoke up.

"What do mean? Unit 00 is still in stasis. . . wait! You're going to launch Unit 01 Aren't you? It's never worked and we don't have a pilot!" Misato was fuming, she hated being left in the dark, and she knew they were keeping something else from her as well.

"Oh? But a pilot was just delivered." Ritsuko retorted, Mistao then looked at Shinji. Oh now she was pissed.

"WHAT!? It took Rei 7 months to sync with Unit 00, and now you're asking Shinji, who just got here to pull it off in 5 minutes?!" Ritsuko just sighed at Mistao's out burst. "We just need him to sit in the plug, and besides if we find anyone who has a chance of synchronizing with Unit 01 we need to risk it, to ensure our survival. Is that clear Captain?" Misato couldn't argue with that, it's true that the Evas are what stand between the angels and annihilation.

"Y-yes I understand." Shinji looked at Misato, then at Ritsuko. He couldn't tak it anymore he felt something beginning to swell up inside him the moment he saw his father, and after watching this exchange go on whatever it was that it was finally popped.

"That's enough! Don't I get a say in this?"

_I can't pilot this!_

"You tell me to come down here and not even a god damned hello! And now, now you want me to fight in this thing?!"

_I've never even seen something like this, the truth is I just can't!_

"If I had known I was coming here to fight someone else's battle I would have stayed away, I would have just forgotten I had a father!" Shinji finished with tears forming in his eyes _Why? Why would do this to me? Why father?!_

"Then get out, I have no need for useless things." Was Gendo's only reply. He turned to the monitors started issuing orders for Rei to be brought down, his college Fuyutsuki was a bit startled but complied non the less. Shinji turned to Misato.

"Sorry for making you drive me all the way here for nothing Misato I guess I'll see you around." And with that Shinji turned to leave. Misato felt a little uneasy, and she noticed something weird with Shinji, as he was yelling at his father she could have sworn his eyes became brighter. _Nah, it must have been_ _the _coolant. As Shinji was nearing the doors, they opened, what he saw next he would never forget for as long as he lives. A girl about his age wrapped up in bandages, moaning in pain was being brought in on a hospital bed. Shinji then became full of concern seeing her condition. Just then the base began to shake violently. The angel had found them and began attacking, rubble began falling down towards Shinji. He could only look in horror as it fell forward, he shut his eyes _Am I going to fade away?_

"SHINJI!!"

**SHINJI!!**

Shinji slowly opened his eyes when he noticed he wasn't crushed, he looked up only to find Unit 01s hand was covering him. He looked around frantically as Ritsuko was asking for a report on what happened. Misato over heard the report.

"Unit 01 moved by itself! The was no power being fed into it, it-it just moved." Misato looked at the

Eva and then at Shinji who was making his way over to Rei. _Him, it was protecting him, wasn't it._

"Hey! Are you alright?" Shinji knelt down and lift Rei up into his arms. His only reply was more screams of pain, he took his hand away and looked at it: blood. Shinji gasped, he didn't know what to do, he was frozen at the spot.

**An excuse to run. . . **

_Shut up!_

**You keep running but from what?**

_I mustn't run away! I know that!_

**Well then?**

Shinji looked up at his father. "Fine dammit, I'll pilot the Eva." Gendo could only smirk at what just played out, after all everything was. . .

It took a few minutes but Unit 01 was now loaded onto the elevator and being lifted upwards toward the surface where he would soon be face to face with the angel. He was still getting used to LCL they pumped in, it made him feel nauseas and it tasted like iron. Misato had chastised him about how boys shouldn't complain. It was also that when he looked around it was like he was floating in mid-air, he then looked down and clearly saw the Evas body. He sighed as he heard over the comm system Ritsuko amazed that his sync ratio was at 54.2.

After reaching the top, Ritsuko instructed him to walk, all he had to do was picture it in his mind and he could move, so he did: straight to the ground, but before he made contact with the ground, he pictured putting his arm out to hold himself up and so the Eva did just that, Shinji calmed down and stared at what he just accomplished. He then looked forward and saw the angel advancing towards him. He started to panic again till he picture Misato and Rei, pinning everything on him. He knew just what to do, he steadied the legs and launched himself into the being head first, pinning it to the ground. He began punching at the being, but still not used to it, Unit 01 tumbled back a bit as he lined up a punch. The angel took this opportunity to grab the Eva by the face, raising itself up he began tugging at the left arm. Shinji cried out in pain but Ritsuko was reassuring him that is actually wasn't his arm. A loud snap could be heard as Unit 01 fore arm was split in two. The anegl known as Sachiel, then began pounding on Unit 01s face with it's left arm spike. It finally punctured the head and sent the Eva into a building a few yards away. The Unit went still as the Evas blood began spraying out.

**So what now? They're gonna die you know**

_Stop!_

**Man, you are worthless.**

_I said shut up!_

**Why don't you just fade away. . . no one needs you.**

"NO!!" Shinji snapped his eyes open, they were different somehow, he felt different somehow. They were glowing a strange baby blue, and he felt lifted not afraid, not brave, he just was as he is. The Eva hunched over and shot it's head up, revealing it now had a mouth and was roaring at the Angel, he raised his left arm to show Unit 01 regenerate the broken limb. Shinji then put everything in motion, he made the Eva lunge forward flipping it in the air so it would land feet first, right into the Angels two faces. Shinji made the Eva thrash violently at the core of the Angel, it,s just that something told him he had to hit there.

"Leave me alone! Don't push me! You piece of shit, I can take you on! You make it seem like I'm nothing! Damn you, I'll rip you a part and swim in your fucking blood! I'll make you FADE AWAY!!"

Shinji was in a frenzy, feeling something he never felt before.

**Shoulder. . **

On cue Shinji released the prog-knife from the compartment on the shoulder and was about to bring it down on the Angel when it wrapped it self around him, the core began to glow. It was too late though, Shinji had made the Eva rip it's arm right through tearing the core out of the body, as the Angel began to ooze down Unit 01, Shinji crushed the core.

"HAHAHA!!! Crush! Crush!!" Shinji began thrashing about smashing into the buildings, and tearing at the road. He was feeling good, he was invincible, he was unstoppable.

"Shinji!" He stopped at that voice, it was so familiar where had he heard it before? Wait.

"M-Misato?" He calmed down, he began to breathe very heavy trying to figure out what he just did, he began to tear up, what had he done? He had just began demolishing the city, he was so close to destroying a shelter. He knew it, he was worthless. He let the darkness overcome him,maybe he deserve to fade away after all.


	2. Impact 1:2 Expectations

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Angelic Symphony**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, but I do own a box of special k, it'll be gone by the end of the week. This is AU and because of that, the characters will be OOC, but also in character at the same time. It will be clear through out the story.

**Key "**Talking**" **_Thinking/Dream-state_** ¨Anything that isn't human or is Asuka¨**

_He was panicking__he didn't know what do so he kept running. Down an endless corridor, the darkness was catching up to him. No! He had to push it, he just had to, he needed an existence, a purpose he wasn't going to allow himself to vanish in that void. A light appeared in front of him making him halt his advance._

"_I-it's you, isn't it?! What the hell are you?! What the hell am I?!" Shinji could feel himself breaking down, he couldn't take it anymore too much had happened and it was a lot to take it. He needed answers, he wanted answers, he wanted anything. The darkness had caught up to him and began engulfing him, but instead of smothering him, it began clawing at him. It tugged at his arm and with such force that his arm ripped off; a gushing sound was heard and blood, muscle, and bone oozed out. He was melting?_

"_ARGH! What is this? Stop it! No!" Now his leg melted of, the wound oozing fresh. Something ripped his stomach open and the contents of his body to spill out. He was trying to get free, shrug off this black mist, but he felt his other leg snap and bend in the opposite direction from where it was supposed to bend. He fell, except instead of falling onto the surface he was running on. He kept falling, falling falling, falling. It was just him and this light that floated in front of him and he was fading, he couldn't take it anymore, he was done._

**Shinji, I am. . . **

Impact 1.2 Expectations

Shinji awoke to a white ceiling, he frantically looked around. The room was also white, it must be a hospital. Wait why was he in a hospital? This wasn't making sense, what the hell happened to him out there? He got up and looked around, it was spacious but it only held one person in it. Shinji sighed.

"Unfamiliar."

"Just like 15 years ago, the Angels have seemed to return." The council of SEELE had commenced an emergency meeting concerning this new revelation. Gendo sat at his position and listen to them talk about the current situation and what steps are needed. One of the council members began talking to him directly.

"Well Ikari it would seem that our investments are beginning to pay off. But that doesn't stem from that the fact that reports indicate that you gave the Eva to your own son."

"That's right Ikari, we have suffered enough from your family. Stemming from man power and time to money."

"You should instead be concentrating fully on the human enhancement project, the future of mankind."

Gendo remained calm, he knew that as long as there money was going in the right direction then they couldn't do anything serious to him.

"All that aside, under the current situation we may consider adjusting the budget, as for the rest of the meeting it shouldn't concern you Ikari."

And with that the council vanished, except for one who informed Gendo that it has now begun and they can not take any chances. As soon as they left Gendo was left staring into space.

"I know because. . ."

Shinji walked out into the hallway and gazed out the window. Just how much more of this would he have to put up with, whatever had happened to him last night had him drained physically as well as emotionally. He turned to go back into his room when he the noise of wheels, he turned to catch Rei still in her bandages and also staring out the window. When their eyes locked for a second Shinji seemed to notice that she wasn't even looking at him, she was looking through him. Not a word, no thank you, no look of concern for him. He hung his head and headed back to his room.

_I am no one._

Misato and Ritsuko were on their way back to head quarters after salvaging the parts of Unit 01 that fell off during the fight, so they could start repairs right away. They were also wondering what caused Unit 01 to create that kind of shock wave, well because they were driving back from a gigantic crater. Ritsuko put the phone down after Misato had finished her rant on air conditioning, how it was the 'best thing' man has ever made.

"Shinji's awake." Misato opened her eyes and continued to stare straight into the sky.

"How is he?"

"Well he's fine aside from his memory of last night being moldy." Misato tensed up a bit, she wanted to ask questions sure she did, but Ritsuko seemed fine and when Ritsuko seems fine then nothing bad has happened. . . yet.

"He had a rough day, he just needs a little break that's all." Ritsuko nodded as they entered NERV.

Shinji stared at his arm, last night was like a dream. He remembered some, but not all. He arm was in pain, then it felt like something was jammed into his eye. He felt all of it, he remembered the pain. Then there was nothing, no feeling, no pain, no emotion. It's like after that he phased out, but then who took out the Angel? Him? Someone else? He didn't know. He put his head down and allowed himself to drift off until he heard someone approach. He raised his head and locked eyes with Misato. There was no exchange of words, they didn't need any. Shinji just got up and walked with Misato towards an elevator. The doors swung open and low and behold there was Gendo staring right at him, looking as if he was about to strike Shinji. Shinji stared right back, he wanted to punch his old man right in the face. The doors closed separating them, the elevator then continued on it's course. Misato could only watch the exchange, she felt uneasy about the whole thing. They went on there way o get Shinji's housing information.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" A man pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, inhaling and exhaling in one swift movement.

"Because I'm curious, it's way to convenient, and besides." The man looked over at his companion and took another puff from his cigarette. "The capacity has reached it's limit, if we're not careful." The other man just sighed.

"I know of the consequences dammit! I don't need someone like you to lecture me." He rubbed his temple with his fingers. He sighed heavily as the other man finished his cigarette and stomped it out.

"Not only has it begun to stir, but it has also grown exceptionally in only a few hours." He checked his watch and tucked his zippo into his pocket.

"It will have to wait, this little 'meeting' is over." And with that both men turned and left walking in the opposite direction of each other, unsure what the future will hold now.

"You mean he's gonna be living alone? And Shinji, you're alright with this?" Shinji just nodded at Misato, she couldn't understand he was just a kid and wanted to be alone? What the hell was wrong with this kid? Aside from the jerk for a father.

"It doesn't bother me, I didn't exactly come here to make friends." He stated, not even making eye contact with Misato. He turned to leave, he didn't want to linger about not when we was feeling like this. Just then he stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder. _Touch._ He tensed up and turned around and looked to see Misato staring at him.

"Hold on Shinji, I got an idea." She decided to make one hell of a cute face at Shinji, to this he blushed and turned his head around quickly, he hated being these situations.

Misato watched at Unit 01 placed on the elevator and shot up right to the surface, this was gonna be hard on Shinji but he was their only hope at the moment. _Please Shinji, survive. _

"Unit 01, restraints have been removed commencing battle preparations!" Yelled First Lieutenant Makoto Hyuga checking over the Eva.

"Sync signs are normal, everything is ready for operation." said the second technician Maya Ibuki as she just finished double checking, making sure the Eva had accepted this unknown boy as it's pilot. She didn't want to remember what happened last time with Rei.

"Good I want to be updated every second! We have to ensure the safety of the pilot." Misato was worried, but she couldn't let it show, she had to put her rank in front of her personal feelings. She hated it though, Ritsuko and Gendo had pulled one over her.

"Amazing, his sync ratio is 54.2, that's the highest we've ever had for a beginner." Ritsuko stated, having look over the sync records. Misato turned her head to the monitor, and then to the screen displaying Unit 01. _What? His sync is a lot higher than Rei's, and she had months of training. _Misato quickly shook these thoughts our of her head, she had to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Shinji we need you to walk." Ritusko ordered, there was no reply but they clearly saw Unit 01 begin to walk, but it then stumbled and fell forward, but before it made contact Unit 01 had caught itself. Misato gave a sigh of relief.

"The target is advancing on Unit 01!" reported First Lieutenant Shigeru Aoba.

Misato shot her head up to the screen and there it was, the Angel. The one that had been attacking the city. The one that the UN had failed to eliminate, and now they were using a scared 14 year old boy to utilize a very dangerous and unstable weapon.

"Unit 01 has regain it's posture and has begun to assault the target!" Hyuga reported. Misato and Ritsuko looked up at the screen and were left in awe, Shinji had done it. He had not only caught himself but he was up and attacking the Angel, laying hit after hit on the being. Everything was on their side until Shinji lined up the 8th punch, Unit 01's back gave out and it tumbled backwards, but before it could hit the group the Angel quickly swept itself up and grabbed Unit 01 and began it's counter attack.

"Target has snapped Unit 01's left arm!"

"His sync levels are dropping!"

"Unit 01 has gone silent!"

Misato couldn't keep up, it happened too fast. The Angel was too much for him, she quickly ordered the retrieval of the pilot when the alarm sounded off.

"What is that?" Misato asked the technicians, Ibuki was the first to reply.

"It's Unit 01 it has come back online, and the pilots vitals are confirmed. He is conscious. . . .What? His sync level is 110!"

"What?! How did it spike that high? It has to be an error!" Ritsuko went over to the monitor to check it out personally. Misato could only look up at the screen, and soon everyone was looking up at the screen. Unit 01 decimated the Angel as if it was nothing. Reports came in from the technicians, how Unit 01 had regenerated it's arm and how Shinji's sync ratio was climbing. But Misato couldn't care less Unit 01 had begun to thrash out at the surrounding area.

"HAHAHA! Crush! Crush!" Shinji's voiced echoed over the comm system. Misato was taken a back, was this the same timid boy she had saved earlier? The same one would hardly said a word? He had to calm down before he destroyed the area.

"Shinji!" As soon as Misato had called out to him, Unit 01 stopped. Then it went limp, but then some form of light manifested around Unit 01 then wings flashed out of the machines back. _What is. . .?_

"Energy levels spiking! Surging out of Unit 01 and expanding!" Shigeru reported. Misato couldn't take her eyes off the screen, it was just like that time. Then, the light engulfed Unit 01 and the area blinked out. When the light had faded, the area was nothing but a crater with Unit 01 levitating above the wreckage. It began to lower itself down until it reached the bottom, the wings fluttered out and Unit 01 fell down like a rag doll. Ritsuko ordered the retrieval of the pilot right away, Misato was frozen to the spot where she stood. _Shinji..._

Gendo Smirked.

Misato was pulled out of the events that happened last night by the voice of Shinji.

"Hm?"

"It's um, a news report about the Angel attack." Shinji repeated pointing to her car radio. Misato had just gotten approval from the supervisor for Shinji be moved in with her. After what happened last night, she wanted to make sure the boy was alright. He needed someone to look over him, and Misato took it upon herself. She turned the radio and as Shinji had informed her it was about the Angel attack, but it also about a hijacking at the Japanese International Airport.

"What the hell?!" Misato pulled her car over to the side of the road and turned the radio up louder.

"Tension has arisen from last night's invasion from the being known as Angel, in response the UN gave authorization over to NERV to use the experimental machine known as Evangelion." Mistao was shocked, how did a radio station get this information? Wasn't the Evas supposed to classified above top secret? At least until this afternoon, when Gendo was going to make a public announcment. And how did this tie into the hijacking? No sooner had she asked herself these questions, the broadcaster reveled the answer to one of them.

"Due to the battle last night, the area was decimated resulting in an unknown amount of casualties. Due to this, a small group broke into the north bay military base and acquired VTOLs. Taking the Airport and 870 hostages, they are demanding to know the identity of the pilot and for him to be brought to them." Misato kicked her radio and it blanked out.

"Ah hell!" She cursed. Turning her car on, she pulled one hell of a u turn and headed back to NERV.

"So, the Eva's are out."

"So soon Kaji-san?" A young red-haired girl looked over at the man in question. He looked over at the girl sitting across from him. They were sitting in a small kitchen, big enough for three. Kaji looked down at his breakfast, picking up a piece of bacon he replied.

"Yes Asuka, and the pilot in question is the third child." She turned her head to the tv and rested her chin on the palm of her right hand and smirked playfully.

"Well, I'm going to see how this plays out then."

"So they have the place neatly tied up? The UN can't get in?" Misato had arrived just in time for the briefing, the were carefully discussing and forms hostage retrieval. Ritsuko just shook her head.

"No, and now this concerns NERV as well. These people are desperate and unless we bring them Shinji-kun, they will start killing people, they also set it up so that if weapons are launched then the civilians are the first ones wiped out in the ensuing crossfire."

They were at a stalemate, not only had this group thought this out; but they could properly defend them using the weapons they stole, and by using a human shield.

"Damn, well we can't let them have Shinji-kun without a fight."

Shinji was watching the events on a tv monitor in a waiting room. He wanted to know what the hell happened last night. Why was he being blamed? And now if he wasn't going to show up at the airportthen more people will get executed. _They make me sick._

**Justifying bloodshed with a cardboard cause.**

_I want to do something. . . _

**As expected, you truly are unique, well then you know what you could do.**

Misato stared in amazement at Gendo. He was about to sell out his son, his suggestion was to simply deliver him no questions asked. He calmly stated that they could always get another child. Even Ritsuko looked shocked, but she wasn't as clearly pissed as Misato. Unfortunately, he was the commander and if you speak out against him then he could make you disappear in an instant. Just then there was a knock on the door. The guard opened it and there was Shinji standing there. Misato quickly noticed one thing. _His eyes. . . _

"Excuse me, but I think I may have a suggestion if that's alright with everyone." Shinji said. Everyone looked at him in puzzlement. But Gendo had remained calm the entire time.

"And what is this suggestion?" Inquired Gendo. Shinji just gave a confident smirk as his eyes glowed blue.

"Well, they want the Eva pilot right? Then we shouldn't disappoint..."

The airport was silent, everyone was afraid to talk. These men had guns and had issued the order to bring the mysterious Eva pilot or there will be blood. The leader of said group checked his watch.

"They made us wait long enough, alright they wanted to fuck with us men! Waste 'em!" All the men pointed their guns at the the hostages that they lined up. They were gonna kill as many people they could before making their escape. Then detonating the building. Before a single trigger could be pulled, the ground began to shake.

"W-what the hell is this?!"

"Boss!! Out in the run way!!" All the men turned there heads and locked there eyes on the advancing figure of Evangelion Unit 01.

"Well, well. Not only did they bring us the pilot but that piece of shit machine." The leader smirked, he signaled to his men to board the VTOLs and intercept the Eva.

"Leave these punks, this place is in lock down anyway. It'll take them 15 minutes to burn through the doors. And we always have plan B, now head out!" The men finished boarding and began their way over to Eva.

"Well Shinji, that certainly got there attention." Misato's voiced buzzed over the comm.

"Shinji, I've noticed that your walk is a little wobbly. An Eva is like a person, without careful actions and posture you will fall down." Ritsuko's voice added. Shinji was nervous, she was right. He hadn't gotten the walking down yet, but arm movements were easy for him. He had practiced that before making his way to the run way.

"Alright Akagi-san, I'll take it as easy as I can." Shinji replied, he wanted to get this over with. He caused this mess and he didn't want blood on his hands. This wasn't his war, he wanted to resolve this and never step foot inside the Eva again. He breathed his to calm himself and looked behind him, the UN and NERV personnel had sent up safety nets. The plan was pretty straight forward: disable the the VTOLs and make sure they crash land in the safety nets where the person or persons on board would be arrested, if stage one could not be attained, then they were to be taken out. Shinji gulped at that, as stated: this wasn't his damn war, after this why should he fight? For people? Bah, people didn't concern Shinji. Except for Misato, she was very nice to him after all that was happening. He quickly shook these thoughts out of his head as the VTOLs cam into range, and with that Shinji made Unit 01 jump into the air landing right between two of them, brining his arms down on top of them and crushing the rudders, concentrating as hard as he could, he made Unit 01 do a 180 while making it stand up at the same time. The other VTOLs opened fire on him as he slid the two he had right into the safety net. Surprisingly he didn't feel a thing, even when they shot their missiles at him. Spinning around he batted one in the cock pit, making it spin around he then grabbed that back of it and brought it to the ground, then sliding it between his legs as his did a frog jump. _Three more._ He did a landing slid, stopping when he smashed into the side of a parked airplane, scrambling to his feet he closed line another one and again proceeded to slid it into the safety net. He turned around but fumbled a bit. This was hard, and clearly straining him. He felt some blood tinkle out of his nose.

"Shinji calm down, you're still not used to the effects of synchronization. Just hang in there you're doing an amazing job." Misato said, these were the words Shinji needed to hear. They made him strong, they made him steady himself and advance on the remaining two VTOLs. They were still firing on the machine, Unit 01 seemed to fly through the explosions and collide into one of them. He pulled another slid and turned around to face off against the last one.

"Damn! This isn't any good! We're all out of ammunition!" Screamed the pilot to the leader.

"FUCK!! Keep her steady, I'm gonna blast this piece of shit." He unlatched the side and attached a harness and hung out the side. He proceeded to open fire on Unit 01. Shinji made Unit 01 rush forward and try to grab the machine but he fumbled a bit and fell on one knee.

"Dammit!" Shinji let out his frustration. The remaining VTOL in front of him began to turn around, the pilot wanted to get some distance. The leader than noticed one thing. Their hostages were being evacuated.

"Son of a bitch! I was looking forward to plan b! Ah well I'll take some out now anyway! HAHAHAHA!!" And with that he opened fire on the fleeting group, they all took cover but one little girl wasn't so lucky, he had clipped her in the leg. She fell down with a thud.

"Big brother!"

"Dammit, Akane!" A boy about Shinji's age ran out to his little sister, he was wearing a black track suit and he looked pretty athletic.

"WAH! Hey, hey Toji get back here man!" Called out his friend, he looked quite the opposite looking a bit nerdy.

"No way Kensuke! She's my sister!" He got to her and began to pick her up carefully when he noticed the VTOL across from them in the sky. He also noticed that the gunner had them right in his sights.

"Well, welcome back to Tokyo-3 sis. . ."

"Brother. . . "

Shinji got Unit 01 stable and moving over to them, Unit 01 tripped on it's feet as the leader pulled the trigger. Unit 01's right hand had landed first and Shinji had made sure it cupped them from the bullets. Twisting the Eva's torso, Shinji grabbed the last VTOL with the Eva's left hand and slid it over to the safety net just like with all the others. Letting out a sigh of relief, he lifted the Eva's hand to reveal that the two people underneath were alright, minus a leg shot. The crowd began to cheer as Shinji made the Unit stand up straight. As the paramedics rushed over to the girl, Toji stood up and looked at the Eva. He smiled and gave it a thumbs up. Shinji blushed at this and responded at this by making the Eva give a thumbs up back. Then Misato's voice clicked on the comm.

"That was excellent Shinji! You saved them with zero casualties. You've done a very brave thing, not once but twice." Shinji smiled at this. _Maybe, I am someone. . . ._

"I present to you mankind's weapon! Shield, sword, spear, hammer, and gun! The Evangelion!" Gendo had taken this opportunity to hack the speakers of the area and make an early announcement. A perfect chance to rally people on the side of NERV.

"Well, was that to your liking Asuka?" Kaji asked as they both watched the even unfold. Asuka shivered with excitement.

"Well, it seems this Third Child is pretty decent. It's a shame that when we meet, I'll prove to be the superior pilot." Asuka said as a matter of factly.

A hand clicked the power button on a remote and the turned the monitor off displaying this new event. Sitting in absolute darkness a figure leaned back in their chair.

"Well that was a perfect field run, now it is time to load the second stage. . ."


	3. Impact 1:3 Whistle

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Angelic Symphony**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion. This is AU and because of that, the characters will be OOC, but also in character at the same time. It will be clear through out the story.

Thanks for the reviews, I'll be sure not to disappoint any of you.

Key "Talking" _Thinking/Dream-state_ ¨**Anything that isn't human or is Asuka¨**

"That was a good ruse."

"Ruse? No, it was the truth."

"As far as the public is concerned?"

Gendo turned to Fuyutsuki and adjusted his glasses. They were currently over looking the repairs to Unit 00, another Evangelion Unit. In appearance it was almost identical to Unit 01, except for the head in which it has one red optical lens, and no horn and the color scheme. Instead of purple with green neon highlights, it was grey and white with orange highlighting it. The Unit looked incomplete as well, lacking the add ons that Unit 01 sported, such as shoulder compartments and less body armor.

"Yes, as long as they feel safe then we will have their support." Gendo looked back at Unit 00 before turning to leave. "If something is not done now, then all we have worked for will amount to nothing."

Fuyutsuki joined Gendo in the elevator and as the doors closed he could have sworn that Unit 00 turned it's head towards them.

Impact 1.3 Whistle

Shinji awoke to the sun creeping through his bedroom window and looked over at his clock, it read 6:11. He grudgingly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over the room before pulling himself out of bed and getting ready for school. He had started two weeks ago, Misato thought he would do good around people his own age but he wasn't used to Tokyo-3 yet. Speaking of Misato, Shinji had walked out of his room to greeted by her at the table in the kitchen.

"Ah! Good morning Shinji-kun." She cheerfully greeted before chugging back a beer. Shinji looked on in disapproval, it was one of the first things he noticed after Misato had him switched to her apartment. It was a mess and she was borderline alcoholic. He grunted as he passed by and began preparing breakfast. He could remember Misato's 'curry' last night and that made him twitch, and he was quite skilled in the kitchen so he thought it was his time to cook. He then poured three coffee cups and set two on the table and one on the floor. On cue a penguin emerged from a second fridge that was placed on the other side of the kitchen.

"Morning Pen-Pen!" Misato put down her beer and picked up the coffee mug and sipped at that. The bird sqwauked back and picked up his mug and sat down waiting for breakfast. Shinji sweat dropped a bit. He had remembered how they met last night, it's not every day a penguin emerges from the bathroom. Shinji finished making breakfast and placed the plates down, two on the table and one on the floor.

"Hey Shinji-kun, how come you agreed to sign on as Unit 01's primary pilot? You didn't look too pleased with it before." Misato inquired, it had come as a surprise to her. Shinji had put up a fight to pilot in the first place and after the terrorist incident yesterday, Shinji seemed more relaxed about it.

"Well, you said that there was no one else and I don't have any other place to go. So I guess you could consider it rent." Shinji replied finishing off his breakfast and cleaning his plate. Misato just frowned at his response.

"Well Misato-san, I'm off to school." Shinji walked to the hallway and put his shoes one.

"Don't forget Shinji-kun, you have a sync and training test today at five thirty!" Misato called from the table. This was met with a grunt and the sound of the door closing. Misato sighed and got up and patted Pen-Pen on the head before heading out the door as well._ Shinji, what is it you really what?_

"So these are the new orders?"

"Yes Mr. Ryoji, you are to transfer Unit 02 and the pilot over to NERV in Tokyo-3."

Kaji looked back at the documents in his hand and noticed that they had been personally signed by one Gnedo Ikari. He placed the papers on the Directors desk.

"Alright, when are departing?" Kaji asked.

"Well, due to the situation yesterday we cannot have the Evangelions move around freely until all hostility has ceased."

Kaji had remembered this morning that some people weren't convinced that the Eva's were here to help them. Resulting in a rock being thrown through their apartment window because a majority of Germany knew he was NERV personnel. He was glad Asuka had already left for headquarters for VR training.

"Well, what do you suggest Director?" Kaji calmly asked. The director looked up at him and rested his chin on his hands.

"Well. . ."

Shinji looked up at the school building he stood in front of with a scowl on his face. He hated this place, and he hated the fact that people never talked to him. No, they just stared and whispered. He had no choice but to come here, Shinji had to maintain his school activities. It puzzled him though, if he was listed as NERV personnel then why did he still have to act as a civilian? If he was allowed to pilot the Eva then he should have been enlisted.

"Bah, whatever." Shinji mumbled as he cracked his neck a bit. He entered his classroom and sat down in his seat near the front, ignoring the staring eyes. He didn't know why they stared at him, he only thought one thing and he allowed himself to mumble it while the teacher was talking about Second Impact.

"Pathetic. . "

Misato sat at her desk looking over some documents and reports. She sighed and lightly tossed the papers onto her desk. God, she could go for a drink or two but duty first. Making the chair lean back on it's hind legs she began to stare up at the ceiling lost in thought, she didn't hear her door slid open.

"Hey Misato I need you to look over these for approval. . . . Hey Misato?" Ritsuko noticed she was spacing out on her and it was quite annoying, after all she was a Captain and she was on duty.

Misato jerked forward and greeted Ritsuko with a childish grin.

"O-oh, hey Ritsuko what's up?" Misato replied innocently.

"Honestly, you ARE on duty." Ritsuko rubbed her eyes with her thumb and index finger. "Anyway, I have some documents and reports concerning the Angel movements. I also have a request from Commander Ikari." Ritsuko handed the papers over to Misato and began looking through them.

"Request? Don't you mean order?"

"Well, he put it as a request none the less." Misato rubbed her head, she could REALLY use a drink now. The day was getting more weird by the second, she decided to look over this 'request'. When she read it her eyes went wide.

"T-this is?!"

The roof was actually quite peaceful, it was secluded and here is where one could think and relax. Shinji felt calm as he stared up at the sky, watching the clouds pass by. _I wish I was free too._

"Hey new kid."

Shinji's little world was brought back to reality, he cursed to himself. He thought his ipod was loud enough to drown out anyone, he checked his volume level. _18? Damn._ He took his head phones off and looked in the direction of the voice. He instantly recognized them, they were the two he saw at the airport, one he had saved and the other who was right beside him when it happened. They made their way over to Shinji and sat beside him.

"It's you isn't?" Asked the one in the athletic track suit Shinji turned his head towards him..

"Huh?" Shinji looked puzzled, he didn't get the question. This time the one wearing the glasses spoke up.

"The Eva pilot, it's you right?" Shinji turned his head the other way.

"So what? You here to punch me or something?" Shinji was getting irritated. The only time people wanted to talk to him, other than Misato and Ritsuko, they wanted to hit him. At least that's what he remembered.

"So we're pals then" The athletic one replied wrapping his arm over Shinjis shoulders. Shinji's eyes went wide. _Pals?_

"W-what?" Shinji was bewildered, he didn't know what to do. He was stuck.

"For what you did at the airport man, you saved everyone there including my sister. So you're a good guy, and so are we. And good guys stick together." Replied the athletic one.

"That's right, I'm Kensuke Aida." Said the on with glasses.

"And I'm Toji Suzuhara, so we're pals now right?" They both grinned at Shinji, he was still taken back with this, but his expression changed into a small smile.

"Y-yeah."

"Why was I left in the dark about this?"

A man released smoke from his mouth and turned around to come face to face with the other man.

"Hey, what are you accusing? Hm? I just found out about it too ya know." He replied taking another puff from his cigarette.

"Dammit! How are we supposed to find it when half of us are left in the dark."

The other man stomped out his cigarette and looked at him. "It's how they work. It's hard to trust people now a days."

This caused a shocked reaction from the other man. He was going to say something but he was right. The less people know about the details, the better kept secret it is. He took that as cue to leave it as is, he liked where his head was now so he didn't want to push it.

"You're right, all we can do is keep studying it's reaction."

Shinji arrived at the apartment and stepped into the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was that Misato didn't put her plate away, he shook his head and cleaned it up. The he went and changed into his green shirt, white hooded sweater and jeans, he hated his school uniform. It made him feel chained, and he hated that feeling. Shinji glanced at the clock, 4:56. Right, he had a sync test and VR training today. He got a glass of water and headed out the door, he was getting better at the Eva but he knew that once he stepped out onto actual field, he would fumble a bit. VR training doesn't amount to the real experience, he still remembered his first fight. Well the part where he got tossed like a rag doll, he still couldn't remember how he survived. He went over the events of the night he could remember again and again, but he couldn't come up with an answer.

He arrived at the main walk in entrance and typed in the emergency code, they didn't issue him a card but Misato told him they would get him one ASAP. He walked through the door and looked up at the camera so they could confirm it was him. A neon pink light shot out of the camera and swept over his body, the green light went off and the the elevator door opened up. Stepping in, the elevator started to move down towards the geofront. Shinji just breathed in, he was getting used to these routines. Show up, sync, VR train, and then put up with a Misato victory meal. He shuddered at the thought, thanks to her meals he was losing count at how many hours he spent on the toilet. The elevator stopped and the doors slid opened, he made his way down the corridor to the NERV change room.

Walking in he stood in front of the locker named Shinji Ikari, opening it he pulled out his sync suit. It was basically dark blue, with with some black highlights on it. The upper part was covered in white armour pieces covering the shoulders, chest and back parts of the suit. He quickly changed into it and pressed a button on the wrist cuffs and the suit pressurized around his body. Tucking his clothes in the locker he headed out of the door to the Eva cage.

"Alright Shinji-kun, are you all set?' Ritsuko's voice buzzed over the comm.

'Yes." Came Shinji's reply.

"And after this Shinji, I have a surprise for you." Misato said. Shinji twitched.

"It's not more of your cooking is it?" Shinji nerviously asked. Ritsuko covered her mouth as she began to laugh, Misato on the other had was not amused.

"What was that?!" Misato spat over the comm. Shinji gulped.

"Ummm nothing." Shinji waved it off. Misato's rage gave away and she smiled, she noticed that since being here Shinji had begun to open up, well not a lot; He had evolved though, from grunts and looks to actual words. He was also developing quite the mouth.

"Let's take it from the top Shinji." Misato said regaining her posture. Shinji breathed and began to concentrate.

"Alright Misato."

Rei sat on top of one of the railings above Unit 01. She had her feet hanging off the walk way and allowed them sway a bit, and she was wearing a standard NERV uniform. She usually came here to relax, but she was here today for a different reason. Him. The boy that saved the city from the angel. She was, hmm what is the feeling? Curious. It was very strange though, she had only seen him twice and she felt something that drew her to him. Ah, she was bad at this. She didn't know what the name was for it but it was there. She watched as the sync training was over and Unit 01 was being moved to the VR training facility. She unwrapped the bandages around her head and noticed that she had healed. She stood up and began walking off the catwalk. Strange, she was disappointed that she couldn't see him anymore. She kept that dead expression on her face and made her way to elevator as it closed, she uttered.

"Thank you."

Shinji bent down and picked up the soda, popping it open he took a seat at the bench behind him and took sips from his drink. Misato had suggested he go to the break area and get a drink or some snacks, she said she would catch up soon after submitting his results. He looked at his right hand and began flexing the fingers. He smiled to himself, he was told that his sync level was now 62.1, and he had complete a beta level in the VR training. Next time, he would get an alpha level for sure.

"Ah Shinji-kun." He looked up and noticed Misato making her way over to him.

"Oh, Hey Misato. Umm what was this surprise you had for me?" Misato scrtached the top of her head.

"Straight to the point eh? Yeah, you're a boy alright. Anyway Shinji, you're father has requested that you be registered into NERV." Misato told him. If Shinji was standing he would have fallen over.

"W-what?" Was Shinji's only reply. Misato didn't expect any other reaction from him, this0. was all too sudden and she didn't like it herself.

"You are enlisted as the rank of Ensign, is this alright with you?" Shinji looked up at her.

"Do I get to say anything?"

"The report stated that if you wish to continue piloting the Eva you must be enlisted." Misato replied. Shinji's eyes went wide. _Existence_.

"I accept." Shinji said. Misato looked at him funny and sighed. She had hoped he would at least put up a bit of a fight.

"Well, because your primary duty is to pilot the Eva and nothing else, you will attend school on most days. Still need you to gain an education." She added with a wink, Shinji just rolled his eyes. "If they're are days we need you on duty, then we will ask for your homework to be delivered so you can study on your off hours." Shinji began to fidget.

"Um, Misato what about. . Uhh..."

"Your friends? They'll be able to see you the days you're at school and they could always visit us at the apartment." Misato answered his incomplete question. Shinji looked up at wide eyed.

"How did you.."

"Know? As the pilot of Evangelion Unit 01 you are under surveillance for protection reasons." Misato patted him on the head. He blushed a bit and turned away from her, going back to sipping his soda. Misato smiled.

"Your uniform has been placed in your locker, you are expected to wear it when you are on duty in NERV headquarters, well Shinji you're off for the day so I'll see you at home." Misato turned around and walked off leaving Shinji by himself. He gritted his teeth and crushed the can, making the contents spill out. He wanted to decline, he wasn't military. He hung his head, the only thing he wanted was-

"Ikari!"

Shinji snapped out of his trance and spun around only to come face to face with nothing. He wasn't surprised though, he was used to hearing voices. He just turned around and started walking toward the change rooms.

From the opposite corridor, Rei stuck her head out from the side. She walked up to where he was sitting and looked at the small puddle of soda. She knelt down, sliding a finger through the puddle and raising up to her mouth, and then pulling out a rag to wipe it up.

"Just as I thought, they are related." Rei said to no one. After she finished wiping up the soda she walked back in the direction she came from.

The sirens in the central dogma went off alerting the staff, who were quietly enjoying and Angel free surveillance. Misato ran into the room.

"Report!" Hyuga checked over the incoming information and reported in.

"A blue pattern has surfaced out of the north region, coming out of the lake. It's advancing on Tokyo-3." Misato walked up to the comm system and dialed in the number for the change room. Sure enough Shinji picked up.

"Shinji, you must report to the cages. An Angel has surfaced." Shinji acknowledged and hung up. Misato put the phone down and turned her attention to the task at hand.

"I want a constant report of the Angels advance, also how is the evacuation to the shelters going?"

"All shelters have been filled and all civilians for the area are being accounted for." Shigeru spoke up. Ritsuko came in and shortly after Gendo appeared with Fuyutsuki. As soon as Maya checked that Shinji was in the plug, they inserted it into Unit 01 and moved it to the elevator.

"Unit 01 launch!" Misato ordered and the Eva shot up the shaft with great speed bringing Shinji face to face with the Angel. It looked like a giant red worm and the chest was open revealing a group of skeletal claws. It also had two tentacles made out of what appeared to be energy. Misato's voiced faded in over the comm system.

"Alright Shinji, be cautious. You still only have the Prog Knife for this, the weapons we requested haven't arrived yet so you need to get in close and attack the core." Shinji gulped, he had to get close to the Angel and take it out. Put Unit 01 in motion Shinji made it run towards the Angel, but it was expecting him. It lashed out using it's energy tentacle, Shinji dodged the attack by making Unit 01 slide on it's back underneath an overpass bridge. The bridge wasn't small enough and Unit 01 smashed right through it.

The alarm in Unit 01s cockpit went off, displaying that he had 3 minutes left. Wait, 3 minutes? For what?

"Shinji." Came Ritsuko's voice. "The Angel has severed the Unit's Umbilical cord, you only have 3 minutes of battery power left before the Eva shuts down." Shinji clenched his teeth and made the Unit stand. Unit 01's shoulder opened and the Prog Knife was pulled out, Shinji made the Eva turn around but as soon as he did the Unit's left arm was severed and that sent the Unit spinning into a nearby building. Shinji cried out in pain.

Just as the the Angel moved in to attack again, Unit 01 did a front roll and dodged the attack. With the Prog Knife still in the Eva's remaining hand, Shinji side jumped to the left to avoid another attack. This wasn't fair, the Angel had the high ground. Wait, high ground? _That's it!_ Shinji made the Unit regain it's posture and he did a running jump onto the nearest building. 1 minute and 30 seconds. Shinji began hoping from building top to building top, dodging the Angels lashes. He pulled a sharp right onto the next building and took a good chuck out of the roof, nearly falling over. He finally reached the building beside the angel and jumped right into the beasts chest.

Shinji felt something sharp claw at his chest, but he put that aside and plunged the Knife right into the exposed orb on the Angels chest. Then, something sharp went through Shinji's back. The Angel had impaled Unit 01 through the back and flung the Eva off and into another building. The Angel quickly advanced and impaled Unit 01 again and flung it over it's head crashing onto another overpass.

Shinji grunted in pain. He looked up and saw the Angel coming towards him, the Knife still lunged into the orb. Shinji started looking around for something to use as a shield when he saw a shelter off in the distance. It had a viewing window open and then Shinji saw them. Toji and Kensuke looking at him, they were there. As was everyone else. Shinji looked back at the Angel. 30 seconds. Unit 01 did a back roll and landed on it's leg and arm, just narrowly dodging the Angels attack.

Unit 01 lunged forward and grabbed the Angels tail, Shinji felt something slash across his hamstring. Making Unit 01 do a 360 spin, Shinji made the Angel crash into a building.

20 seconds.

Unit 01 ran at the Angel only to have both tentacles impale it through the chest.

15 seconds.

Unit 01 grabbed the tentacles and flung the Angel towards itself.

10 seconds.

Unit 01 grabbed the handle on the Knife and drove it in deeper and then pulled it downward.

5 seconds.

The orb began to crack as light escaped from it.

_**I can see how you how you beat my brother, but you are not safe yet lilim!**_

0 seconds.

"What the hell?" Was this the Angel cursing at him? Just then the orb shattered and an explosion engulfed the area, then the explosion took on the shape of a cross.

Shinji sipped his hot chocolate and sat down on the bench in the break that he had been sitting in earlier. It had been 30 minutes since he had defeated the Angel, the Eva's were something. Even without power that explosion didn't even scratch the Unit. Shinji was feeling a little sick and was visibly shaking. It's not every day that you feel that amount of pain. He couldn't wait to go home and sleep, he finished his drink and began walking towards the change room when Misato entered with an annoyed look on her face. Shinji decided to sit back down. _Another suprise._ Misato noticed this and sighed.

"Well. That was very good Shinji-kun. The Eva is under going repairs right now and should be fine in a few days. Unit 01 in the process, will be fitted with a new internal battery that just passed examination. Upgrading battle time from 5 minutes max to 30 minutes max." Misato told him. Shinji just gave her a raised eye brow look.

"And?"

"You can't rest yet, we've been ordered to mobilize to Germany to transport Evangelion Unit 02 here, along with the pilot." Shinji let out an irritated sigh and stood up. Just as he did Rei walked in.

"Ah, Shinji you've met Rei. Well sort of." Shinji looked up and stared wide eyed at the girl. She moved in close to him and cupped his face. _What the? _She let her hand fall down and took a step back.

"Hello Shinji Ikari." Rei said. Shinji touched his cheek where her hand just was, he didn't know what the hell was going on.

"She will be accompanying us on this mission, seeing as her injured have healed." Shinji looked at Misato and back at Rei. Shinji just nodded and began walking to change room, seeing as how he'd probably need his unifrom for this and not his pilot suit. Just as he passed Rei she grabbed his hand. Shinji snapped her an angry look, he didn't like people doing this to him. He hated people who forced their way into his space. He formed and fist and felt his emotions build up, he was gonna give this girl hell right here and now.

"Thank you."

And now he felt like a jerk.

AN: And here's the Third chapter, I got kind of stuck with this one. I like how it turned out regardless, and from now on I'm listening to Gundam music more often when it comes to the fight scenes. This fight scene was inspired by Zips by T.M. Revolution.

Next Chapter will be up when I complete it. It might be tomorrow or next week, maybe even a month depending on what's going on with my schedule. Till next time.


End file.
